Old Lives, New Beginnings
by Rebecky-mo
Summary: Knuckles and Julie-su come from different worlds, but when one gets injured and has to stay with the other, how long will it take for them to see how alike they really are?
1. The Chance

Old Lives, New Beginnings. Chapter one: The Chance  
  
  
"So Julie, ya really think you can handle me?" Knux asked as   
he and Julie-su stood in the clearing, thouroughly enjoying the   
chance to take each other on. Ever since thier first meeting both   
had insisted the other would have lost. Today they would find out  
who was right. "I did before, and I'll do it today." She replied,   
smirking.   
  
He was the biggest challenge she'd ever had to face since   
she joined the Dark Legions army training; however, her new   
feelings were beginning to get in the way. Knuckles had also been  
the first person to truly trust her when she left the Legion,   
and she felt guilty about betraying him. They had alot in common,   
after all: born to fight, both singled out in the city, she felt   
as if she could confide in him; she wanted to tell him everything  
-her life, her betrayl, her feelings for him. Julie-su quickly   
shoved these thoughts away, *Get a grip Julie! A Legionnaire and   
a Guardian?? Stick to being sparring partners* Why? A tiny   
voice in her head asked, which Julie-su ignored like   
she had the past few weeks since the kiss on the docks.  
  
Unbeknownst to Julie, Knuckles the Echinda was having the  
same thoughts; he didn't really wanna fight her, it was his   
pride getting in the way. Although he couldn't help but be   
impressed: very few girls had the ability to take him on, let   
alone almost win the first round. Sally knew all his moves, and   
Bunnie had a strength advantage with her robotics, so when Julie-su  
came around, he knew she was different from anyone he met. They had  
talked in Robotropolis, and he found she saw herself just like   
Robotnik, someone who didn't care what the people wanted, just   
forced it on them. He saw she was confused between the only life  
she's ever known, and all this information she never seen before.   
  
*It's hard changing who you are sometimes* He thought to   
himself, recalling how hard it was to depend on the Chaotix after  
he met them. He hadn't really had good friends before that, but  
now he can't imagine his life without them. He almost considered   
them his brothers. He had befriended Julie-su, but thought of her   
in a much different way. She was just as secretive, if not more,   
than he was, and needless to say it bothered him. He wanted to know  
everything about her, especially why she kissed him that day. Knux   
fought the smile he got when he thought of it. Now THAT he   
remembered; after she did it, he had the strangest feeling through   
his body; warm and comforting....*What are you thinking, Knux?!   
She was your enemy!!* Yeah, but she made you feel better.  
  
The two got into their fighting stances, ready to go.   
"You asked for this, Cyber dreads." He smirked, and ran full  
throttle towards her, slamming her with his patented left hook.   
She fell back, losing her balance, but recovered with a quick   
back flip, landind back on her feet. *Not bad..* She leaped   
forward landing a kick against his head; he faltered but   
remained standing, *Wow, no one's done that after my kicks.. * With   
each attack and defense, the two's respect and determination grew,   
until both were sweating and breathing hard. "You've gotten better,   
girl" Knux remarked "Not so bad yourself, guardian." Julie-su replied.  
The two were about to go at it again, when a blast shot in   
between them, sending the two jumping back. "What the hell?!?" they   
both cried, and turned to the direction of the blast. "Well, well.  
I guess we found our objective!" Out from the bushes surrounding  
them came over ten cloaked Legionnaire, half of them holding a blaster.  
  
The Chaotix members stood back to back trying to figure   
out the situation. "Looks like our fight will hafta wait."   
Julie whispered. "Definitly. Think we can take 'em? You're the   
Legion expert." One of the figures laughed "Yes, rose, what do you   
think?" The pink-furred echinda growled. "We can, but I want that   
one. Take out the blasters first." The two pounced on each of the   
gunmen, knocking them out one by one as they tried to keep the   
unarmed men off their backs. Knuckles dropped the sixth soldier   
he'd taken out, when he heard a scream of pain, only it wasn't   
male. He turned to see Julie-su laying on the ground, unconcious,   
her shoulder wounded. The gunmen who called had called her rose   
pointed his gun down to her "Guess you lost this round brat. A   
pity you won't get a rematch!!"  
  
"NO!!" Knuckles tackled the Legionnaire and ripping the gun   
from his hand, delivering a blow that may put him into a coma for   
days. He picked up Julie and looked around. There were still four   
Legionnaire left, one still holding his gun. He knew he couldn't   
fight and protect Julie, so he did the most logical thing he could   
think of..he ran. The guardian was incredibly fast, even with the   
extra weight, and the soldiers soon lost him. "We HAD them!!"   
screamed one of the figures."Now what will Lord Dimitri think?!?"   
"Easy soldier" the commanding officer commented. "We damaged the   
traitor, and it seems we may have found a weakness in the guardians  
armour..." The group went back to reclaim their injured; the attack   
may have been successful after all.  
  
Knux watched as the group left the forest, then emerged   
from the coverage of the weeping willow. *That was close* he   
thought to himself. He looked down at his injured 'friend'. Her  
right shoulder had been hit, and parts of her vest had been   
burned away. *She needs help, but where to go..?* The Echindapolis  
hospital was already packed because of an illness spreading through  
the city, and they had little or no room left. *Only one thing to   
do then* The guardian scooped Julie-su into his arms, and quickly   
headed for his den. He had dug it out himself when he was younger,  
and it now had two floors, ground level for typical times, and he   
went underground for cooking, and sleeping when the rains came.   
It wasn't the best, but it was warm and had medical equipment.   
He descended the stairs and placed her on his bed carefully,   
then began looking for medical supplies. Knux opened a cabinet  
and grabbed the large white box, bringing it over to the bed,   
all set to clean her wounds.*Now how am I gonna do this?* He   
knew the only way to get to the wound was to remove what little  
of her vest was left. After a moment of hesitance, "She can   
kill me later if she wants" he declared, and began to cut away  
the charred and burned pieces of cloth...  
  
****************  
  
A pair of lilac eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the   
light. "Ugh.." a soft groan of discomfort exiting her mouth.   
Julie-su came into conciousness, a soft bed under her, and   
warm blankets covering her body. *Where am I?* She thought   
to herself, and groggily turned her head to see her surroundings.  
Dirt walls were all around her, a table and kitchen area in   
one of the corners. Next to the bed was a computer, and a   
couch in between the sleeping and eating area, a TV in front  
of it. *I must be underground..* There were only two people   
she knew who lived in dens; either Mighty, or... "Hey, you're   
awake." Knux entered the room from the stairs, he had been making   
sure the Legion hadn't followed them. "How're you feeling?"   
Julie fought to sit up, but her body refused to cooperate.   
"Tired. What happened?" She asked "You were hit, remember?"  
Knuckles relayed what happened after she blacked out.   
Julie-su couldn't believe this; why had he saved her?   
"Guess that means I owe you." She remarked, looking at   
the bandages over her shoulder and chest. "Did you fix   
me up too?" Knux fought back the blush he knew was coming.   
"Yeah. Sorry about your vest, but I kinda had to." He smirked  
"Figures those guys wouldn't hit the target on your vest.   
That green thing just screams'hit me here'!"  
  
Julie-su smiled "Well thanks. I guess I should be   
leaving now." She finally was able to sit up, and swung   
her legs over the edge of the bed. One step off, though, and   
she collapsed onto her hand and knees. "Oh, no you don't!"   
Knux picked her up and placed her back into the bed,   
"You're out of danger, but you're still hurt bad and   
exhausted. You can stay here a few days until you get your  
strength back." *Where did THAT come from?!* Knux yelled at   
himself. He had no clue what would happen with her around;   
still she was hurt... and you want her to stay. The   
injured female looked at him, her eyes already closing   
"You sure? Where are you gonna sleep?" Knux shrugged   
"There's the couch down here, or the mattress on ground   
level. Get some sleep." He turned away to shut of the lamp   
beside the bed, and when he looked back, Julie-su was   
already out like a light. *It's only three days* he thought  
to himself *How long could that be?* Depending on you, maybe   
forever that small voice whispered....  



	2. Day Two: Metal and Memories

Okay, I forgot this part in the first chapter, sooo   
*Deep breath* AllcharsinthisstorybelongtoArchie  
ComicsorSega, eventhoughIwishtheyweremine!! *gasp!*   
  
  
  
Rebecky-mo aka HENTAIHOG  
  
Old Lives, New Beginnings: Day two-Metal and Memories  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZ!!! Knux jumped at the sound of his alarm   
clock and quickly shut it off, rolling over to hit the back   
of his couch. *What th-??* He remembered the day before, and   
looked over at his bed. Sure enough, Julie-su was still   
sleeping under the covers, her shoulder bandaged to heal the   
wound she recieved during the attack. Relieved she hadn't woken  
to the sound of the alarm, Knux watched her sleep for a moment.  
Her position hadn't moved from the night before, but her head   
was now to the side, a hand resting on the pillow, her face   
peaceful and serene. *She's not so bad when she's not mouthing  
off* he thought to himself Yeah, but you like strong-willed   
women.  
  
"Okay, whoever's saying that can stop now" he hissed  
quietly. He felt his stomach rumble, telling him it was time   
for breakfast. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed some  
fresh fruit that he normally picked every second day, and watched  
Julie again as he ate, *Hmm, what would she like for breakfast?   
Nuts and Berries, or would she prefer bolts?* He knew better   
than to wake her, so he decided to make whatever she wanted   
whenever she was hungry. Barely three seconds after this   
thought, Julie-su stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned,   
and sat up as much as she could in her weakened condition.   
Julie-su looked around and saw Knuckles in the kitchen, turned   
around and looking busy so she wouldn't know he had been   
watching her "So much for it being a dream" she moaned, feeling   
the sharp pain in her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Knux   
walked over to the bed, carrying some fruit for her.   
  
She gave him a grateful look, then took an apple from   
the selection "It hurts, but it's a little better." "I'm glad."   
He gave her his trademark smirk and went back to the medical   
supplies. He knew her bandages had to be changed, but now how   
could he do it if she was awake and watching him turn red?! "Uhh,  
Julie-su? You know those bandages gotta be replaced, right?"   
Choking on the apple, she nodded. "Do you think you can handle it   
yourself?" *Geez, most guys would do anything to see a girl   
naked!* She thought to herself, but she was grateful that he had   
asked. "I think so. I have some medical training from my Legion   
days." Knuckles handed her the antibiotics and cloth strips,   
then turned around so Julie couldn't see him blushing. She   
smiled at him as she removed the used cloth "Geez, you've seen  
my body already and you still turn around?" That got him smiling,  
although she couldn't tell "Hey, I may be a guardian, but I'm   
still a gentleman." Julie-su winced as she applied the   
foul-smelling paste to her wound "Yuck! What is this stuff?!  
It stinks and it stings." "It's a special root found on the  
island," Knux explained "It heals faster than anything you  
can buy in the city."  
  
Julie finally wrapped the last of the new bandages around   
her shoulder and upper chest. "Say, is there anything I can wear?"   
she asked. "Oops! Yeah, just a second.." Knux went over to a small   
trunk by the couch and pulled out an old black t-shirt "This   
oughta do" he commented, and threw it over his shoulder to the   
bed. After a few moments of cussing and grunts of pain, Julie-su   
spoke "You can turn around now" Finally, Knux turned around to see  
the shirt went to her waist, and was loose-fitting on her feminine  
frame. *Not bad..* "You want anything more to eat?" he asked,   
watching her shake her head "Nah-but..how come you have so many  
clothes if all you wear are shoes and gloves?"  
  
The young guardian shrugged "I can't glide in 'em as fast.   
Listen, will you be okay alone for awhile? I wanna do a quick   
patrol of the island." *And figure out a way to get outta going  
to the movies tonight* he thought to himself, remembering his   
promise to the rest of the Chaotix. "Sure," she replied "Not   
like I can go anywhere, and you're still the guardian." Knux   
started up the stairs going to ground level. "I'll be back in  
a couple of hours." He   
exited the cave and flew up into the mid-morning air, resuming   
his duties for at least a little while.  
  
As much as he enjoyed the feeling of gliding and tried to   
concentrate, his mind kept wandering back to his den, where a very   
enigmatic echinda rested. She still hadn't told him anything about   
herself; then again, he'd never asked her either. *I have another   
24 hours with her*, he thought *maybe in that time..wait a sec,   
WHY do I wanna know all about her??* 'Cause you're alike, and you  
wanna know more that annoying little mosquito voice nagged *Oh,   
shut up!!* He landed in Rainbow Valley, walking over to Espio's   
until a familiar scent caught his nose. Stopping for a moment,   
he sniffed again and smiled "You can come out now, Espy. I know   
it's you"   
  
After a moment, a sigh rose up from one of the tree trunks,  
and Espio came out of his camoflage mode "I still wanna know how   
you do that. And don't say 'echinda trade secret!!' he snapped   
seeing Knux's grin of amusement. "Chill Espio, no one's   
invincible. Um, about the movies tonight.." The purple chameleon   
smiled "Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Knux fought groaning-this   
was gonna be harder than he thought. "Actually, I don't think I   
can tonight. My-my mom wants me to go over" he stammered. Espio   
frowned, then grinned "Aw, that's okay. You two need some   
quality time together. I'll explain to the guys later" The  
echinda breathed slighty. It worked! "Cool! Well, see ya!"   
he yelled, again taking to the air. He didn't really like lying   
to his friends, but if they found out Julie was at his house,   
they'd think something was going on. And you don't want them to  
know that yet... *KNOCK-IT-OFF!!* The sun was already beginning  
to set, this day seemed awfully short. *Maybe 'cause you slept  
til noon, Knucklehead.* He had finished his rounds, and   
surprisingly, everything was quiet. Knux headed back   
home *Wonder what Julie's doing-I'm doing it again!!*   
He cursed to himself and decided to go over to Angora Falls to  
see if a cold shower would bring back him back to his senses.  
  
********  
  
After she was sure Knux had left, Julie-su hopped out of   
the bed, *I said I wouldn't leave, I never said I wouldn't look   
around, so..* "Ohhh, boy.." The ex-Legionnaire stumbled in the   
sheets, almost landing on her face. "Real graceful, Jules." she  
muttered to herself. *Glad Knux wasn't here to see that. He'd   
probably wanna help me up.* So? You enjoyed being in his arms   
before. *There's that voice again!* She shrugged it off, and   
after gaining her balance, began to look around the den. For a   
hole in the ground, it was pretty homey. There were two other   
doors in the room; one locked, the other turning out to be a   
small bathroom, complete with shower. *So much for my theory on   
him bathing in the river* she chuckled to herself, then turned her   
attention to a small bookshelf by the couch, full of science   
books and classic novels "Darles Chickens, Snakespeare, wow.   
Never thought him to be an english buff."   
  
She picked up a larger book, only to find it full   
of photographs. One of the first on the page was one of two  
red echindas, one child and an adult with a short white beard.  
*This must be Knux and his dad. Talk about hereditary looks,   
he's the splitting inage of his father. I shouldn't be looking   
at this. Still..* she brought the book to 'her' bed, and looked   
at the others on the pages. Many of them were of him and his   
father when he was training, and one was of Princess Sally and   
Knuckles when they were younger. *Looks like they're having fun..*  
Looking at all of the guardians memories gave her a twinge of envy.  
If only she could..   
  
"Hey, Jules! I'm.." Knux jumped down the last two stairs   
to see a startled and guilty-looking Julie-su with his personal   
photo album. "..what are you doing?" His guest had the face of a   
child with her hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't think you'd mind."  
she muttered. Knux didn't seem too upset over it, he just wished   
she'd asked first. "It's cool. I haven't checked those out in   
awhile; whadda ya think?" Julie looked at the picture of him   
as a four-year old "I think you were cute back then.." "Wha-?   
You do?" Knux asked "Yep.." a wicked smirk hit Julie's face   
"Wanna tell me what happened to change that?" The guardian groaned  
"I asked for that, didn't I?" He picked up the album and put   
it back on the shelf "Sorry about the joke, Knux. Seems you   
had a really nice childhood." Knux went to the kitchen and heated  
the oven to make an early dinner "Wasn't the worst.   
Training was hard, but I had my dad around.. "He didn't really   
wanna talk about this, but since they were on the subject.."What   
about you, Juie-su?" What was your childhood like? Must have been   
strange growing up in the Legion."   
  
A silence covered the room, and Knux looked over at her.   
Julie was sitting up in the bed, picking at the lint of his sheets   
as if they were of great importance. "I'm..not really the person   
you should be asking." she replied quietly. He popped in the   
chicken and set the timer, walking back towards her. "Julie, why  
won't you tell me anything about you? You can trust me, you   
know." She sighed *you have no idea how much I want to..*   
If she told him the truth, the question on her mind was   
'would he trust her, and believe the story'? That small voice  
in her head was telling her to go for it, so finally "It's not   
that; it's just..I can't tell you."  
  
A look of understanding and disappointment crossed   
Knuckles' face. "That's alright. You don't have to until   
you're ready, so..." "No! That's not it at all! I can't   
tell you because...I'm not so sure of my past myself." Her  
host brought over their dinners, and he sat on a chair nearby.  
"I don't understand. How could you not know your own life?"   
Well, he wasn't yelling at her to stop lying, so that was   
a start. *Then again, I have even scratched the surface*   
"Ever since I was ten, I've had no memory of my life. I woke   
up on a table, with doctors saying I'd been in an accident.  
Nothings come back ever since." *So that's why!* The guardian  
thought to himself, feeling triumphant that she was finally  
trusting him "Amnesia? What was the cause?" Well, they say I  
had been hit in the head during a sparring match in training,  
but I find that hard to believe." Now Knux was really   
interested; "Why? Wasn't there proof?"  
  
Julie nodded as she finished the plate of food   
"Plenty, but none of it was for thier story." "What makes you  
think they're lying?" The ex-Legionniare closed her eyes, as  
if trying to remember "I had a feeling right from the start,   
so that night I checked out the personal files on the main   
computer. There was nothing about my past in it except my age,  
name and the fact I was in training. There would have been alot  
more, like my parents names, siblings, stuff like that. Plus,  
there was other more frequent evidence." Knux took away the   
dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. "What else could  
there be?"   
  
*I'm beginning to see why she had that sad face looking  
at my photos. She has no memories of her own.* Knux thought,  
feeling sorry for her. It had been hard growing up himself,   
but to not know who you were..? He had no clue how that could  
possibly feel. Meanwhile, Julie-su continued with her story,  
"actually, it was more physical proof. Since the   
'accident', I was able to tell that people were lying to me."   
"Lying to you?" Another nod from the injured echinda "Everytime I  
passed someone, I could always see the same look, the one that   
said they knew something I didn't want me to know. After awhile of  
that, I trusted very few in the Legion and befriended even less of  
them."   
  
Knux watched Julie's eyes sadden with every word. "So why   
did you go back? Why did you betray my--err, the Chaotix's trust?"   
Smooth Knux, make her feel guilty now! Surprisingly, she didn't   
hesitate in her answer "Honestly..I was scared. After you brought   
me down to Robotropolis, I realized that the Legion was no better  
than that idiot Robotnik. Both of us were wanting to force things   
on people that wanted nothing to do with it. However, that only   
made me more confused because I still thought of myself as a   
Legionnaire. I guess I went back because that was the only   
identity I really had." Slowly, the guardian began to see her   
point of view *Just like me wanting to stay solo after the   
Chaotix came into the picture* "It can be hard to change the   
only life you've known" he mumbled quietly. Out loud he asked,  
"So, after you went back, what happened?"  
  
"Well, at first I was happy about it..until this strange   
feeling came over me, and what Princess Sally said about Robotnik   
dawned on me. I shook it off for awhile, but when I gassed the   
Chaotix, I practically fell apart knowing I was doing somthing   
incredibly wrong. The only problem was how could I fix it?"   
"Definitly a problem, especially with Enerjak and Kragok breathing  
down your neck." Knux mused, trying to figure out what she thought  
up. "Not to mention a few thousand Legionnaire around me" Julie-su   
smirked "I knew I had no chance doing it out in the open, so I   
asked Kragok to tie them up in the desert, hoping Vector would   
slither out of his ropes again. Plus, I left a few helpers around."   
"Wha-? Helpers? There was no one out there.." Julie-su got a   
confused look "You never found the canteen, spike and hammer?"   
Knux snapped to attention "YOU were the one who hooked us up?!?"  
To his surprise, she actually began to blush "Yep, little old me.   
Strange, huh?"  
  
The guardian sighed "And after you helped us, you still   
got arrested." Suddenly, he felt bad about not getting the whole  
story earlier. Julie-su shrugged "No big deal. The only regret   
I have is never finding out from someone the truth about me..."  
She looked down. *I've been talking for two hours hours! I'm a   
really polite guest..* Then she felt someone take her hand. She   
looked up to see Knuckles with her hand in his, "I promise I and   
the Chaotix will help you Julie-su. This isn't fair for the Legion  
to do this.." *Why I am making a promise I can't nessacarily   
keep?* You wanna make her feel better,of course! For the   
first time since the voice began, Knux actually agreed with it's   
reasoning *I do wanna make her feel happy again, like she has a  
new home* Julie blushed harder, placing her other hand over his  
glove "I can tell you're not sure if that's that's possible,   
but it's for a good reason you're lying. Thanks..."  
  
He grinned "Hey, nothing's impossible anymore. If my 400   
year old ancestors can still be around, and Sonic can knock me down,   
it's definitly possible to help you regain your memory. We just need   
to figure out how!" The two began thinking of ways to recall   
memories and Julie couldn't help but smile Still think it's   
impossible for you to be together? Her inner voice chuckled,   
and Julie can't help but reply *Like he said, 'nothing's   
impossible anymore'...* 


	3. Emeralds and Emptiness

Hey peep's!! Finally got this chapter done, and I decided there won't be a  
lemon involved--at least for this story. ;D   
  
As always, the chars in this fic belong to Sega or Archie.   
  
  
~Chapter Three: Night Two-Emeralds and Emptiness~  
  
"How about therapy?"  
"What?! No way am I seeing a shrink!"  
"Okay..umm, what about shock treatment?"  
"Very funny."  
  
Knuckles the Echinda sighed to himself. He and his guest had   
been talking for hours on ways for Julie-su, an amnesiac former Dark   
Legionaire and the Chaotix's new member, to regain the details of her   
past life. So far nothing had come up that they agreed on..  
  
"Wait a sec!" The guardian snapped his fingers. "Archemides!!"   
She looked at him funny, "what about him?" Archemides was Knuckles'   
fire ant friend and 'teacher' guiding him to his true power..he had   
also barbequed Julie-su's hand on their first meeting; needless to   
say, they were very wary of each other. Knux saw her confusment and   
explained. "Archemides has some fairly strong psychic abilities.   
I'm willing to bet he can find a way to recall your lost memories   
with you risking surgeries and such. Would you be willing to give   
it a shot?"  
  
The female thought about this for a second. *Do I really   
want an insect that eats dirt in my head?* To her, the pros   
definitely outweighed the cons and nodded her head slowly "Sounds   
good to me, as long as we wait until after I'm outta here." "Of   
course!" Knuckles' voice had a hint of sadness in his voice. He had  
actually begun enjoying her company, and stopped ingoring that small  
buzzing-like voice in his mind. It was actually strange how much they  
had in common... Julie-su was having similar thoughts as that of the   
guardians. She found it was so easy to talk to him about her life   
before; her training, how hard it was for her as an orphan. It   
seemed so strange, so new--but she liked the feeling.   
  
The two agreed that they would ask 'Archy' for his assistance  
in a few days, hoping he would accept thier proposal. "Guess you're   
leaving tomorrow, huh?" Knux asked trying to make small talk, "How's  
the shoulder feeling any way?" Julie slowly rotated the wounded limb,  
wincing slightly, "Not bad, it still hurts though. Say, Knux..can I  
use your shower?" She blushed slightly at her own question. "I kinda   
stink, because I never got to clean up after the fight yesterday.   
I'm surprised you can still come near me!!"   
  
Knux blinked. He hadn't thought of that at all *Nice   
hosting job, big guy*."You dun hafta ask, Julie. If it makes   
you feel more comfortable, go for it." Julie-su got out of the  
bed and smiled gratefully as he pointed out where it was and where  
the towels were stored inside the bathroom. She grabbed the medical   
kit and headed inside; within minutes, Knuckles heard the sound   
of hot running water.   
  
He quickly changed the covers on the bed like he'd meant   
to when he got home. *Guess I got wrapped up in the story more   
than I thought I would* The thought of going through her life still  
amazed him, yet it seemed so familiar to him. It must have been hard   
being the only girl in training, especially having to fight off the   
other men. If they were half as bad as Vector...he shuddered at the   
thought of what could have happened to her *and who's to say it didn't?   
It would definitly explain her attitude towards guys*   
  
He recalled the name that one of the Legionaire had called   
her days before. A rose; that fit her to a T, beautiful but   
strong--and something that could easily prick you if you handled   
it wrong. That guy had seemed about their age. *Maybe he experienced   
that explanation firsthand* he chuckled to himself at the idea of   
Julie-su flipping that guy onto his back. An idea struck him; this   
was his chance to do something for himself. He went over to the   
locked door and opened it with the key he kept in his glove's muff.  
*Suddenly, I have some major inspiration*.  
  
********  
  
A sigh of peace came from Julie-su as she run her hand under  
the water from the spout *perfect* She removed the shirt and bandages  
on her body, briefly taking a moment to study the wound *Boy, that   
stuff really does work* It was almost completly healed now, although   
it would be awhile before the fur grew back *my top will hide that,   
though* she thought wincing as the warm water flowed directly onto   
the battered injury. After awhile, her body got used to the feeling,   
and happily got to work cleaning her body.   
  
This was one of the things she really liked about her new life;   
just being able to relax and enjoy the small things. A small bottle   
was on a counter next to the shower. *Shampoo?* She grasped and   
opened the bottle, instantly recognizing the scent of herbs and   
peaches. *So this is where he gets his scent from..* She had smelled   
it before when they had been on the docks; Knux was running from   
his mom's new engagment, and she was confused about...everything!   
Only something was missing, the clean air that he adored   
gliding through...  
  
Julie-su blushed at her thoughts of how she had gotten   
so close to him, how kissing him on the cheek had given her such   
a good feeling inside..one she'd never had before. She lathered   
the shampoo into her long bangs, sighing as she realized this   
was probably as close as she was gonna get to him again. "Blew   
it, blew it, blew it.. "she muttered to herself, rinsing the suds   
from her hair and left the shower, feeling clean but depressed.   
She toweled off and applied new bandages to her shoulder, then   
slipped on a clean emerald green shirt over her body and returned  
to the main room of the 'house'.  
  
When she left the washroom, Julie heard the soft notes of a   
harmonica ringing in her ears. Looking around, she saw that Knuckles  
was nowhere to be found. *Must be playing a CD or something* It was   
then she noticed the door that had been locked earlier was now opened  
barely a crack, which was where the music was coming from. After about   
two seconds of hesitation, Julie-su tiptoed quietly to the door,   
deciding to take a quick peek inside...*Whoa.*  
  
In the room were hundreds of papers tacked and taped to the  
walls, each of them having words or notes scribbled on them. In   
the corner was a bright lamp, illuminating the entire room in a soft  
white glow, while a small black loveseat lay in the center of the room,  
a table in front, which was also strewn with paper. Knux was sitting   
on the loveseat, his eyes closed as he was playing a slow, sad tune   
on the harmonica in his hands. *He's playing that good?!?* Julie   
was interested at the thought of him being a musician, let alone   
such an expert, what what really surprised her was his hands.  
The guardian's gloves had been taken off, and she could see  
the two sharp spurs on the back of each hand. *So they are real!*   
She stood there for awhile, choosing to wait until he was done,   
rather than interrupt him in such a wonderful song.  
  
Knux had entered his music room, looking at all of the   
unfinished songs and lyrics he had created, sighing. It had been  
awhile since he had come in here with such a good idea, not to   
mention one that seemed to write itself. Every paper held one   
of his ideas, but after awhile of working on them, he found his   
inspiration to be gone. They seemed so much like him, a good start,   
yet not quite whole in his worth. He removed the gloves that hid his  
greatest secret-his spurs, his namesake,-and picked up the case that   
lay on the table. Opening the case, he took out the small, silver   
harmonica and sat down onto the couch as he began to play.  
  
As always, Knuckles became engrossed with the notes he played,   
concentrating on it with all his worth, so he never noticed the   
shower turning off, and the young woman watching him from the doorway  
until he had finished. It wasn't until then that he was startled by  
Julie-su's voice. "That was really nice." He practically played   
a sour note, and quickly turned around to see her at the doorway,   
looking slightly healthier, her hair wet and in flat curtains on   
the sides of her face. "Julie! I-I didn't even know you were there."  
  
Julie-su entered the room and joined him on the loveseat.   
"That's because I didn't wanna interrupt you. Where did you   
learn to play so well?" Knux put down the instrument and blushed;  
he wasn't used to being complimented like that. "I had plenty of time  
to myself growing up, so I decided to take up a hobby." She was   
surprised by the answer, and pressed for more "Y'know, I wouldn't  
mind knowing what your childhood was like. I talked for awhile on  
mine, so now it's your turn to spill the beans..if you want to,   
that is."  
  
A sigh rose from the guardian *She did tell me her story   
when she didn't have to...* Finally! Tell her before you blow it  
"Well, it's honestly not that exciting; I began my training on   
the island when I was about three, and became the official guardian  
at the age of nine." "Nine?! I thought you hung out with Princess Sally  
when you were kids."  
  
Knux laughed softly at this remark. In Robotropolis, Sonic   
had forced the truth between him and Sally out at dinner, but had   
left out a few details. "Just because we hung out didn't mean we   
were allowed to. I had promised my dad that as long as I was   
training, I wouldn't talk to anyone else but him. It was a secret  
friendship, 'cause Sal knew I'd be toast if my dad found out."  
  
"A vow of silence? That seems a little harsh." Julie   
began to understand why he was so independant; it was how he'd   
grown up. "So, when did you meet the Chaotix? After your training?"  
Knuckles laughed out loud at this "Not a chance! Even after my   
training was done, I kept to myself, being to used to the isolation.   
Besides, I didn't think I'd fit in with 'em. I always watched them,   
but they saw me as a protector, not a kid. Heck, that's how I   
saw myself. That was when I met Vector."  
  
*So he met Vector before the Chaotix formed* Julie-su   
recalled how the loud-mouth crocodile always seemed to be   
protecting him. "How did you two meet? You seem closer to him   
than the others." Knux lay back on the cushions, "probably because   
he saved my life once; I had been crossing the rapids when I slipped   
and fell in, almost gettng knocked out. He saw me drowning and grabbed  
me before I went under, and we've been buds ever since. Plus he wasn't   
freaked about my...".  
  
Suddenly realizing he was without his gloves, Knuckles scrambled  
to get them back on, *yeah right Knux, as if she hasn't noticed already!*  
He sighed and finished the sentance he'd begun "...about my spurs." the   
former legionaire couldn't help but giggle "What, those? I had a feeling  
they were real for awhile now." Stunned, Knuckles looked at her   
suspiciously. "How? From the Legion?"  
  
Julie-su gave a amused sort of smile, "I have been on the   
recieving end of those things, you know." He looked away, ashamed of   
the deadly weapons that would always be a part of him. It was   
painfully obvious that he was afraid of hurting someone accidentally   
with them, someone he cared for. Ever think it may be you? *Me?! He   
shouldn't worry about that! I know he'd never hurt me...* She gently   
reached for his hand, placing her own directly over the long spurs   
and rubbing them gently. Knuckles jumped a little, not expecting the  
contact at all.  
  
He looked over at her, seeing her smile and kind face; the   
same face when she had made him feel better weeks before with a kiss...  
Do it, Knux that voice murmured in rhythm with his heartbeat, moving   
faster each second. Julie-su noticed a new look in his eyes, bringing   
up that same feeling when they first met; she trusted this feeling,   
so she made no resistance as Knuckles took her hands in his, leaning  
forward and brushing her mouth with his own.   
  
A spark of electricity seemed to pass between them, and the two  
slowy began to grow more relaxed, as if this was meant to happen. Julie  
moved her hands up around Knuckles' neck as his found thier way to her   
cheek, brushing it with his thumb. The ache in her shoulder was   
completly forgotten as she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling,   
just as he was.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the kindred spirits parted  
and opened thier eyes, looking at each other in a whole new light.   
"That..was nice." Knux finally spoke "One word to describe it"   
Julie-su remarked, blushing softly. "I thought you didn't want me to  
kiss you again." Knux gave a small smile, "I never said I couldn't   
kiss you now, did I?" Julie grinned back, and pushed him back against   
the loveseat. "Good point, but this time you have no choice in the   
matter." The guardian chuckled inwardly as he and Julie kissed a   
little stronger than the last time, *Guess I do like strong-willed   
women after all...*  
  
**********  
  
~Day Three~   
  
The guardian awoke to the alarm clock ringing in the distance.  
*Stupid thing, and I was having such a good dream..* Knuckles tried   
to get up, only to feel a weight on his chest; a warm, breathing   
weight. Sure enough, there lay Julie-su, still in the sleep they   
had both given into after they finished kissing. *Which was about   
an hour* He smiled to himself and stroked the young girl's soft pink  
hair, thinking about how much the past three days had changed both   
thier lives. With her here, it was as if nothing could touch him,   
as if he could take on Enerjak and every other villain that endangered  
her...oh, and the island too.   
  
Julie-su lay there for a moment, taking in the warmth of   
Knuckles' body, listening to the heartbeat just below her ear. She  
fought a sigh as she felt him brush the hair from her face; for the   
first time in awhile, she was truly happy. Finally, she decided to   
stir, moving a little just so he'd know she was awake.   
  
Neither of them spoke for awhile, nothing needed to be said,   
until at last, Knux broke the silence "You know it's the third   
day. You can leave if you want." *No!! I dun want her to!!*   
Julie-su sat up, letting him do the same. "Yeah, guess I   
should." *What happens now?* She couldn't go back to being   
a teammate after her stay here. The two went on with breakfast,   
and after Julie changed her bandages and got into her regular clothes,  
the two left the cave.  
  
(AN: Julie borrowed Knux's black 'wife beater' for those who   
remember her tank top got roasted)  
  
It was then that Julie-su decided to speak up; he was wayyy   
to quiet "So..what changes between us?" Knux let out a breath of   
relief, because he was afraid to bring up the subject, in fear of   
her regretting it. "I..dunno. Should we give it a shot?" He didn't   
think it was that much of a risk, but things could get complicated.  
  
The two looked at each other, contemplating the risks as they  
always did. "I think we should try at least. Last night wasn't exactly  
normal behavior for me." Julie smiled. *YES!!* "Well, how about a   
movie? When you're completly healed I mean." She nodded. "Umm, Friday?"  
"Sure!!" For a moment the two were quiet, then laughed softly. "I think   
we both gotta get used to this, don't we?!" Knux smirked holding back   
his laughter. "Oh yeah, definitely!" "Would you like a ride home,   
Julie? It's faster." Julie-su gave him a grateful smile. "I'd like that  
alot. I'm getting used to gliding now."  
  
She hopped onto Knuckles back and he flew of towards   
Echindaopolis, reaching her apartment in about half an hour.  
After a quick peek at the papers that had collected,   
Julie-su burst out laughing. Knux began to smile, she   
had such a great laugh, "What's so funny?" She kept on giggling,   
but handed him the paper from the day before, stating they had   
finally gotten the illness under control, and that there was room   
in the hospitals again. Looking at the headlines, he couldn't help   
chuckling himself. *And to think I almost looked at this yeaterday!*  
  
After they both stopped cracking up, Julie-su gave Knux a   
quick peck on the cheek, "I'll see you Friday, right?" He smirked and  
nodded. "Seven sharp. I just hope nothing goes wrong between now and   
then." She smiled, "Well, considering how all this happened, maybe I   
should get hurt more often." She entered her small apartment, and   
watched from the window as Knux caught a thermal and flew off. Both   
of them thought the same thing as they separated for the first time   
in days:   
  
*One way or another, ours lives are gonna be way different..*  
  
(WHEE! I FINISHED! Boy, that was harder than I thought. I may   
stick to one-shots for awhile, as I have neither the time nor the   
attention span to do alot of these multi-chapter things. Hope you   
enjoyed it, and I'll be back soon!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
